The conventional aerodynamic device used in aircraft in the form of a lift generating airfoil is a wing. The working fluid—air or another gas—flowing around the wing, creates different in magnitude pressures on its upper and lower surfaces caused by different speeds of streams above and below the wing and resulting in creating the lifting force (New Polytechnic Dictionary ed. by A. U. Ishlinsky.—Moscow: Research Publishing “Bolshaya Rossiyskaya Entsiklopediya”, 2000. —p. 36, 252). For instance, a fan blower generates air flow, while a turbojet blower generates gas flow which contains (along with air) other gaseous combustion products. In the following, for the purpose of clarity of the present object disclosure, air is taken to mean gas, because the cases of other gaseous working fluids, such as end gases (exhaust gases), are identical.
The air flow around the wing is a three-dimensional nonlinear process. The lifting force of the wing depends on its area, shape, platform shape, as well as on the angle of attack, air speed, viscosity and density, and on other physical factors. When a wing is moving in the air flow, the air layers interact with the wing upper and lower surfaces. The air flow moving along the wing upper surface gets attracted to it and moves along it even after the profile inflection due to the effect of viscosity forces, which is known as the Coanda effect (see, for example: 1) Loytsyansky, L. G., Fluid Mechanics.—Moscow: Drofa Publishing, 2003, 7th edition, p. 504-507; 2) Reba I., Wohlthausen E. Applications of the Coanda Effect//Scientific American, volume 214, June 1966, pp. 84-92 (http://www.laesieworks.com/ifo/how/Coanda_effect-P1.html)). The increase of the wing lifting force due to the Coanda effect is possible by virtue of the forced increase of the air flow rate on the wing upper surface.
One of the well-known is the aerodynamic device consisting of a Custer channel wing and a propeller engine (See: 1) Bowers P. Unconventional Aircraft/P. Bowers—Blue Ridge Summit, Pa.: 1990 (Eng).—Moscow: Mir, 1991 (Rus). pp. 137-138. 2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,494, Cl. 244-12, 10.06.1954). The Custer channel wing is a semi-circular airfoil of a channel or “half barrel” shape. Furthermore, in its section along the airflow, the channel wing has an aerodynamic contour. Above the Custer channel wing, there is a propeller engine, while the prop plane is located at the airfoil trailing edge. The propeller sucks the air into the channel creating the increase of the air flow rate above airfoil and thus increases the wing lifting force.
The closest analogous solution is an aerodynamic device in the form of a chute-type wing with a turbojet mounted on its front upper surface. This aerodynamic device was proposed in RU Patent No. 22288137, IPC B64C21/00, B64C3/00, 30.05.2005, according to which the chute-type wings are mounted underneath the fuselage. When the turbojet is working, the end gases are moving along the wing upper surface thus creating a low pressure area on the wing upper surface which results in additional wing lift.
The technical result of the well-known analogs with an unconventional wing, is creating the lifting force by employing the Coanda effect.
A common drawback of the above aerodynamic devices is underutilization of air viscosity and compressibility and insufficiently effective choice of the wing upper surface shape, which is interacting with the air flow and acts as an underlying surface in relation to the air flow, which results in low efficiency of the air flow power use, in reduced lifting force and in low efficiency of controlling the wing resultant forces.